


infirmary

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [334]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, PJO, Wordcount: 100-500, Wounds, infirmary, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You have to be more careful, you know that.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [334]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	infirmary

Nico laid on a bed in the infirmary, groaning while Will carefully cleaned a cut on his shoulder. He had just rinsed it, and had now moved on to soap and water. It hurt a bit, of course, but being a demigod, Nico was used to it.

He was more annoyed.

He had been sparring with a newcomer from the Ares cabin, and had forgotten to protect his side, and got this nasty cut in the progress. Thankfully, it was far from the worst he had ever had, but it still needed attention.

Will was a literal godsend for that.

“You have to be more careful, you know that.” The golden haired boy said as he kept cleaning the cut. “I hate seeing you in here Nico, you know that.”

And he nodded.

“I know, and I know I should have paid better attention when sparring.”

“You shouldn’t have been sparring in the first place, you only got two hours of sleep.”

“I see your point.”

“Just don’t try to overwork yourself darling.”

Will kept cleaning the wound, and then rinsed it with water again. Nico had now gotten used to the pain, and was thankful for what Will was doing. He was always so caring.

“Okay, I’m applying the rubbing alcohol now. You know the deal.”

He did.

Rubbing alcohol hurt, but it was necessary.

Will got it over with, and was soon bandaging Nico’s arm. When he was finished, he got ambrosia.

Most would argue that Nico could have just eaten it from the beginning, but to heal well, you should treat the wound first. It would make the recovery even quicker and free from complications.

He was grateful.

“Thanks Will.”

“For what? I’m only doing my job.”

“Thank you for being amazing and caring. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll come check on you as soon as my shift ends.”

“And I’ll look forward to it.”


End file.
